DESCRIPTION: The core serves to provide routine lipid analysis and quantification, specialized lipid identification and assays, and to prepare labile eicosanoids for use in physiology. The core group also serves as a resource for help in design of experiments utilizing both the (frequently finicky) eicosanoids and the unique assay procedures used in these studies.